


Love have no size

by AliceInMarveland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky fixes it, Bucky is overwhelmed (in a good way), Bucky love Steve either way, Bucky scares Tony, But mostly porn, Come Eating, Coy Steve, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Bucky, Established Relationship, Fucking to love making, Grinding, Inspired by Fanart, Love, Lovebites, M/M, Manhandling, Nipple Play, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rimming, Sassy Steve Rogers, Shrunkyclunks, Steve Roger self-esteem issues, Steve wants to have wall sex, Top Bucky Barnes, porn with a Bit of plot i guess, shrinkyclinks, talk about spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInMarveland/pseuds/AliceInMarveland
Summary: “Wait, if you’re back, why isn’t Steve here?”“Oh, well about that…”Fuck.Tony had sounded weird and frantic because he was nervous. Tony was never nervous unless he had to tell Bucky some really bad news, generally about Steve.“Where is Steve?!”“Okay okay!” He heard Stark wince on the phone. “Jeez, calm down it’s, er… it’s not as bad as you might think. He’s fine, actually, he’s, er, well he’s normal. Exactly, he’s normal, which, ugh, kinda happens to be the problem BUT he’s fine so, no need to go all berserk-”“STARK!” Bucky barked. Tony’s rambling was getting more and more on his nerves and why the fuck didn’t he spill the beans? “What happened and where is he?”“Oh, Jesus, he was right, you are definitely in a bad mood. It’s my lucky day,”ORSteve is de-serumed. Bucky shows him how much he still love his first body.





	Love have no size

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Thanks once again to nnniallwhoran who beta-ed this whole thing and made it so much better ! You're the best, babe ! 
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://stuckyfanart.tumblr.com/image/170828648939)  
> beautiful art on Tumblr by punkbuckies
> 
> Hope you'll like it !

Stranger Things, Bucky had decided, was actually pretty good. At first he had thought it was just another overrated show that was only popular because of word of mouth, like so many other pop culture things were today. He still cringed at the thought of Twilight. But for once, the show was worth the hype.

 

 He had started watching it this morning. Steve had been woken up by a shrill emergency alarm tone at dawn for a mission with Tony and since Bucky hadn’t been requested himself, he had found himself alone and bored. He hadn’t felt like going out, or even leaving their shared floor. The night had been a harsh one - nightmares about his actions as the Winter Soldier and reliving that dreadful time he had almost killed Steve on the Helicarrier.  


Eventually, Steve had woken him up, probably startled out of his sleep by Bucky’s restlessness and hushed cries. His boyfriend had then hugged him tightly, kissed his tears away and gently combed his long brunet locks until Bucky had calmed down; after that, Steve had gotten up to make him hot cocoa with extra whipped cream.

 

Bucky could never be thankful enough for how caring and patient his lover was when he had his episodes. How could this amazing man want to be stuck with him and love him, Bucky didn’t know; but he never wanted to let go.

Alas, Steve had had to go kick some neo-Nazis’ asses in the morning, so Bucky had had to spend the day alone, like a Russian assassin version of a housewife. Thanks God, his days off without Steve were pretty rare.

 

So anyway, after three hours of just staring blankly at the roof, he had decided to watch Netflix instead. He had been the definition of lazy: hadn’t even thrown sweatpants or a shirt on - the apartment was warm enough to stay in the briefs he had slept in - had taken a beer he had opened with his metal thumb, grabbed a bag of chips, slouched on the couch and loaded up the first thing that appeared on the giant screen - which had been these 80s kids on their bikes.

 

And that. Was. Awesome.

 

He was currently still binge-watching it, almost done with the first season, when his mobile rang. He paused the show and sure it would be Steve, answered.

 

“Err, hey there, Buckaroo ! Erm, how ya doin’, man?”

 

Instead, he was greeted with Tony’s loud, cheerful voice. Which to Bucky’s ears, sounded suspiciously frantic.

 

“Stop calling me that,” Bucky replied flatly, “And why are you calling me?”

 

“You wound me, Buck! I mean, can’t a guy just want to chat with his pal?”

 

Okay, so _that_ was definitely suspicious. Bucky sighed, not listening to Stark ’s constant babble on the line, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tony must have done something stupid again; like this time he unwillingly outed them by posting on InStarkgram a picture where he and Steve were making out in the background.

 

“… so now that we’re back at the Tower, I just thought, ‘hey, I haven’t talked with my old friend for so long-’”

 

“Tony. We saw each other yesterday,” Bucky cut in, still pressing on the bone of his nose. “We live in the same fucking Tower-”

 

Then it hit him.

 

“Wait, if you’re back, why isn’t Steve here?”

 

“Oh, well about that…”

 

_Fuck._

 

Tony had sounded weird and frantic because he was nervous. Tony was never nervous unless he had to tell Bucky some really bad news, generally about Steve.

 

Bucky’s blood turned to ice as he hastily jumped to his feet, not feeling particularly lazy anymore.

 

“Where is Steve?!” He yelled, panic escalating quickly inside him.

 

“Okay okay!” He heard Stark wince on the phone. “Jeez, calm down it’s, er… it’s not as bad as you might think. He’s fine, actually, he’s, er, well he’s normal. Exactly, he’s normal, which, ugh, kinda happens to be the problem BUT he’s fine so, no need to go all berserk, you should try to cool down a bit and for once I’m not saying that to joke about-”  


“STARK!” Bucky barked. Tony’s rambling was getting more and more on his nerves and why the fuck didn’t he spill the beans? “What happened and where is he?”

 

“Oh, Jesus, he was right, you are definitely in a bad mood. It’s my lucky day,” Tony mumbled to himself before clearing his throat. “So, you have to know that no one could guess Hydra had that, that tech, and I never asked Capsicle to throw himself like that to take the hit for me. I’m not a damsel in distress and-”

 

Bucky had to focus very hard to control himself as to not crush his phone into a million pieces. And the device was in his non-metal grip. “Stark, I swear to God I’m gonna kill you very, very, slowly and very, very, painfully if you don’t tell me everything right now!”

 

“No need to be all threatening, I didn’t want to be the one telling you because you’re scary enough on your regular mode, just, don’t freak out, okay?”

 

“I’m gonna start by peeling the skin of your balls off-”

 

“What the- ow- who does- no- I mean- We’re already looking for a cure, Bruce and I are working on it right now with the med staff and-”

  
“Wait, he’s here? He’s at medical?”  


“Yes, but,”

 

Bucky mashed the hang up button with his thumb and rushed toward the medical wing, not even bothering to put pants on. His blood was pumping in his veins, anguish was biting his guts, his right palm was sweaty and his left one whirred and recalibrated itself, like it would before an intense fight.

 

The elevator would be too slow; he ran until he joined the central stairs and just jumped all twelve floors, landing on his metal arm as easily as a cat. Some people screamed, scared by the brutal and sudden arrival as well as probably the look in his eyes, but Bucky frankly didn’t give a damn. Nor did he care about the hole his landing left on the floor.

 

 _Stevie_.

 

Ignoring all the shrieks, he got up and rushed to the room where most of the staff were, figuring that would be where Steve was. Behind the set of glass doors, Bucky could see a group of people in white coats, all making a circle around - well, he couldn’t see exactly what, but he wasn’t that dumb. Tony and Bruce were standing off to the side, making gestures towards some papers in Bruce’s hands - maybe results.

 

Bucky didn’t wait: he surged inside and pushed through the group to reach what he was sure to be his very stupid and probably very hurt boyfriend.

 

A cacophony of noise was directed at him but the buzzing in his ears drowned most of it out.

 

A blond nurse with glasses (Bucky had met her once or twice before and didn’t like her the in the slightest. He never actually learned her name, just called her ‘Bitchy Nurse’ in his head) scolded him, “Mister Barnes ! You can’t-”

 

Tony honest to God screeched (which Bucky noted had hidden himself slightly behind Bruce. Seriously?) “How the hell does he manage to be terrifying even when he’s wearing Captain America underwear ?!”

 

The only voice he focused on was at the centre of the circle. He lifted his blond head toward him, “Buck?”

 

Bucky stopped like he had been punched in the stomach.

 

Here, propped on his elbows, floating in a STARK INDUSTRY shirt way too big for his lithe, slim body, was Steve.

 

Steve, as he had been before the serum.

 

Bucky’s eyes widened. A shaky, airy, breath left his lips. He stepped back in surprise, both by the sight and by his own reaction. Because it felt… oddly overwhelming, to see his lover back in his original body. Bucky could only stupidly stare, a bit awed, his hand on his mouth which had opened in shock.

 

He never thought he’d see Steve like that again. Hell, Bucky himself had changed so much that one could view him as someone else, a new version that hadn't much in common with the charming Bucky Barnes from the forties; and this new version of him had never seen Steve like this. He remembered how different his boyfriend had been in what felt like a lifetime ago, but there's a big gap between a memory and an actual sight. 

 

It brought back memories which hit him with the violence of a train - not regular memories, he had gotten these back a long time ago - more like memories of how he had felt in front of this Steve. It drew him back to the very core of his want -need, even - to protect Steve. His body surged with heady desire, as strong as the one he used to feel for his lover and yet very different. He wanted to cradle his boyfriend close to him, wrap him in his coat and carry him in his arms. He was assaulted by questions too: _had he taken his medicine, was his back hurting, how was his asthma, can he breath easily?_ Questions he was not used to having to ask anymore, and yet it sprang back at him, like a really good reflex.

 

It brought him back to the very beginning of their relationship, back to his prime feelings for this wonderful man he never ceased to love.

 

Steve must have had enough of Bucky’s silence and awkward expression, because he sat up on the med bed he was laying on, hopped up on his thin legs despite the doctors’ protests, planted himself in front of Bucky, crossed his arms over his frail chest and glared expectantly at the other man.

 

While Bucky was still in his goldfish state, Steve’s arms lowered a bit and his look became less accusatory. “… Buck?”

 

Just as Bucky finally found it to speak again and opened his mouth, Bitchy Nurse snarled, “Captain Rogers!” She made a move to grab Steve’s wrist, “You’re not supposed to-”

 

She never got to finish her sentence. Bucky gripped her arm before she could touch his boyfriend. He hadn’t even thought about it - his body moving in pure muscle memory. In a way, it was a bit like his old programming, except it hadn’t been shoved by force and against his will in his brain; it had been his own choice, the one mission he had given himself as a simple boy from Brooklyn.

 

_Protect Steve._

 

Bitchy Nurse squeaked in panic, “Oh my Lord, is he having an episode?!”

 

“No” Bucky growled, a bit offended she didn’t address him directly, and let go of her. “I’m fine. Just don’t try to grab him like that again, his wrists dislocate easily.”

“Captain Rogers needs to sit,” she replied.

 

“I’ve been sitting for the past hour, I’m fine,” Steve finally spoke, eyes rolling in annoyance, “I think we’ve established that except for the serum gone, everything else is normal with me. Right Tony? Bruce?”

 

The former agreed in his soft-spoken tone, “Indeed. Given that the gas you inhaled didn’t erase the serum but just blocked it and that we already have your DNA sample, we don’t need anything else from you.”

 

“So I can go back to my floor?” the blond asked, “I’m tired and I’d like to rest. Plus, I don’t think he will leave without me, and he’s terrifying half the people here.” Steve surreptitiously gestured towards Bucky.

 

Bitchy Nurse opened her mouth to speak, but Tony was quicker, “Yeah, the med staff won’t be able to concentrate if your murder lover keeps glaring daggers at anyone who attempts to touch you. Not that he scares me, I’m just thinking about the others. So yup, you’re free to go, Cap. We’ll keep working on the analysis so you can get out of your twink-state ASAP.”

 

“I can still totally punch the lights out of you, Stark” Steve warned, eyebrows furrowed.

 

He looked like even more of a spitfire now that he was back to his former body, Bucky noted. He found it charming as ever.

 

Bucky and Steve left the med bay back to their shared apartment. Bucky pointedly ignored Steve’s raised brow when they passed the main hall staircase and Bucky’s little present to the floor, now surrounded in yellow CAUTION tape to keep people out.

 

As they took the lift to their floor, Bucky finally had to ask. “What the hell happened?”

 

“We went to one of Hydra’s supposed bunkers, but the lab wasn’t empty like we thought it would be. We were greeted by what we think was part of their scientific department,” Steve sighed. “During the fight, one of them grabbed something blindly and threw it at Tony. I pushed him and got hit in his place. The next thing I knew, I was back to… this.”

 

Bucky didn’t miss his lovers frown, nor his tightly pursed lips. The elevator dinged as they arrived at their door. He closed the door behind them. “Steve, wait,” Bucky requested.

 

The blond still but kept looking upset “… What?”

 

Bucky didn’t say anything and just touched his boyfriend’s cheek gently with his flesh hand. Steve sighed and looked at his feet. “Cut it out, Buck. You don’t have to, you know.”

 

“Don’t have to what?”

 

“Pretend this… is okay.” Steve gestured down at himself with a self-deprecating look.

 

What Steve was trying to get at clicked and Bucky’s next sentence wasn’t a question; “You don’t like this body.”

 

Steve softly took the hand on his face, lowering it. “No, it’s not that. I’m just… not used to it anymore. But I’m sorry to impose it on you. I should be back to my… well, my other body soon.”

 

“You’re not _imposing_ anything on me,” Bucky pointed out.

 

A dry laugh erupted from Steve. “No, I just swapped a well-built body to a stick one. Woohoo.”

 

“Hey,” Bucky took the other man’s face so they would make eye contact. “I like this body. Sure, your other body is hot. But this one is beautiful too.” He let the blond stare into his eyes to prove his sincerity.

 

Steve scoffed, “Yeah, sure. No need to indulge me, Buck. You stepped back when you saw me earlier.”

 

“Because I wasn’t prepared! How would you react if I suddenly got my old look back with shorter hair and two regular arms?”

 

Steve looked like he was thinking that over. It seemed to convince the stubborn blond because he eventually asked, more hesitantly, “You mean you’re really not bothered by me looking like this?”

 

Bucky chuckled, “Well it kinda bothers me but not in the way you think. I don’t care how you look, but I honestly think this body is beautiful. Remember, I fell for you when you looked exactly like this!”

 

Then he remembered how insecure Steve had been when he had shown himself to Bucky just after the serum. Later, Steve had admitted he had been afraid Bucky would reject him because Steve wasn’t the same. Looked manlier. Bucky understood it was the exact same insecurity Steve must have at the moment: it wasn’t the body per se which worried Steve, it was that it could ward Bucky off.

 

The former assassin decided to tell his lover the same thing he had said back then. He framed his boyfriend’s face with his mismatched hands.

 

“You see these eyes?” His thumb lightly stroked under a cobalt blue orb. “These are always the first thing to pull me in. You still have your baby blues, just like you still have your golden heart and your incredible mind. You’ll always be my Stevie.”

 

Steve groaned, “Ugh. Too cheesy, Buck.” But there was warmth in his voice and he had a delicious blush running to the tip of his ears. Bucky wanted to nip one.

 

Instead, he pulled his boyfriend into a hug. It was so strange and yet very familiar, being taller than Steve to the point of being able to rest his scruffy cheek on the blond locks.

 

“I love you, punk.”

 

Steve pulled him with one hand at his neck to his level and grinned. “Love you too, jerk.” His hot breath hit Bucky’s lips before kissing him hard. The taller man moaned and closed his eyes, letting his tongue play with the Steve’s.

 

When they pulled back, both panting, Bucky smirked. “So… you gonna let me show you how much I like you like this?” Both his palms snaked around his lover’s small back to his ass and grabbed it, greedy.

 

Steve purred, “I don’t know if you can handle it, it might be hard. Speaking of…” He palmed Bucky through his briefs.

 

His dick was definitely twitching in interest behind the thin material. The light pressure was enough to pull an airy gasp of Bucky. Steve looked cockily at him, like a damn perfect class representative turned naughty.

 

An idea popped into Bucky’s head and he smirked. “Oh, I think I can handle you just right.” His hands, still on the perfect curve of Steve’s ass, slid to the joint where his cheeks met his thighs and lifted his small body up into his arms.

 

Steve gasped, clearly not expecting it, and his skinny legs wrapped themselves around the brunet’s waist. Bucky could already lift Steve in his super-serum shape, but like this, it was so easy the former assassin wondered if he could do so with only one arm.

 

He didn’t have the time to test his theory: Steve caught his neck with both hands to pull him in a passionate kiss. While Bucky was licking into Steve’s mouth, he noted Steve fought for dominance more than usual. It made the taller man rumble low in his chest, “Fuck, Stevie…”

 

He could feel the damn punk smirking against his mouth. Deciding to play as well, Bucky broke the kiss only to come back slowly taking Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth. Not sinking hard enough in the supple flesh to draw blood, but enough to let the tempting skin pulse when he let go. Then he delicately pulled, adding a sharp sting of a teasing bite, knowing it would drive his lover crazy. He could feel Steve’s hardening cock against lower abs.

 

Still supporting Steve, Bucky walked him blindly over to the wall, pressed the blond’s back against it and his own body against him. Then, after he put all of Steve’s small weight on his metal arm and he made sure Steve was snuggled sandwich-like between him and the wall, Bucky freed his right hand and slid it under Steve’s monstrosity of a shirt. He hadn’t paid much attention to it before, too preoccupied with other things - namely Steve himself - but now, he felt like the fabric was both insulting and mocking him. Stark’s name on Steve? Not gonna happen.

 

Steve’s legs were wrapped around him so tightly, his small hips were rutting against Bucky. The taller man trailed open-mouthed kisses against the blond’s jaw, to his ear, and bit down on the lobe.

 

“Well look what’s hard now, doll,” he taunted in his Brooklyn drawl. Suddenly Steve pulled on his hair, exposing his throat, and Bucky moaned. He loved to have his hair played with and pulled on during sex and Steve knew it, the little shit. He scratched at Steve’s skin under the shirt in retaliation. Steve laughed and leaned forward, making Bucky shiver when his hot breath tickled his ear.

 

“Hey, Buck? I thought you said you could handle me.”

 

Something in Bucky snapped, “You little-”

 

It felt like going back to before the war, when Steve was even more nervy and drove Bucky mad in all meanings of the word, wanting at the same time to yell at him and kiss him hard. Steve had been less of a spitfire since he had been given the serum - still stubborn and impulsive when facing danger - but Bucky secretly thought that Steve had mellowed out a little after his transformation, because contrary to when he had his past shape, people gave him more credit. Now that he was back to his skinnier self, it was logical that he felt the need to be more reckless so no one would underestimate him.

 

That, or Steve just wanted to boss him around in bed this time.

 

Either way, Bucky took it gladly.

 

However, that didn’t mean Bucky would throw caution to the wind. Even though he was really tempted to take Steve here and now against the wall, he didn’t want to risk damaging his boyfriend’s naturally brittle back, and he didn’t trust Steve to tell him if it started to hurt - not in this situation anyway.

 

Reluctantly, his right hand left Steve’s torso to cup under his thighs to support him. He backed from the wall and, still carrying the smaller man, headed towards their bedroom. When he saw Steve ready to complain he cut him off, “I don’t want to risk ending this with going back to med with a displaced vertebrae just ‘cause you’re impatient. Besides, I kinda want to do things to you that’ll be much nicer on the bed.” He’s almost sure the bite Steve gave him on the shoulder at that moment was just Steve’s way of agreeing his admittedly very intelligent idea without telling Bucky he was probably right.

 

Thank the Lord, their door was still half open so Bucky could push it open and kick it closed easily before laying his lover on the bed. Propping himself on his elbows, Steve looked at him straight in the eyes and parted his thighs for Bucky to settle in between. They kissed again, all teeth and tongue, ravenous for the taste of the other.

 

When they broke apart, Bucky complained.

 

“Y’know, that’s unfair, I’m almost naked and you’re fully clothed.” His mismatched palms mapped the blond’s hidden torso with another very good reason to see this horrible shirt disappear.

 

Steve shot back, “Not my fault you have exhibitionist tendencies.”

 

“Hey, I thought you were in danger!”

 

“And you being practically bare-assed is always a very important factor to my security, that’s a well-known fact.”

 

“Infuriating little punk like you end up spanked,” Bucky warned. His eyes fell back on the shirt and possessiveness assaulted him once again; he promptly grabbed its collar with both hands and swiftly tore it.

 

Steve looked nonplussed, “What was that for?”

 

“Come on, it wasn’t even yours. Besides, that shirt insulted me.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow. Bucky cupped the nape of his neck and pulled him in to another heated kiss, before latching on the newly revealed collarbone. “Seeing Stark’s name on you might have made me see red.”

 

“Well, my uniform didn’t shrink with me and I couldn’t stay naked.”

 

Bucky’s hand trailed down his lover’s torso, reverently mapping out each rib while his mouth kissed at a nipple softly. “Well, I really like you better naked than with a Stark shirt on.”

 

“You mean you would have preferred that I stay naked next to Tony during the flight back?” Steve asked, falsely innocent.

 

A growl escaped Bucky’s mouth. “You damn little-” He bit sharply into Steve’s nipple, making the latter choke on his breath. The blond knew exactly how possessive Bucky could be, he had definitely done it on purpose. He stopped momentarily to add in the same rumbling voice, “You asked for this”.

 

With his metal hand, he pinned both his boyfriend’s hands above his head; with his flesh one, he blindly reached to Steve’s briefs to slide them off. Meanwhile, his mouth went back to abuse the bud it had latched onto. He licked and sucked and nibbled, circled the peak with his tongue, trapped it between his teeth and added even more pressure by sucking at the same time. He used the guise of kissing Steve’s sternum to scratch his nipple with his stubble, leaving it perky and red and wet; all the more alluring.

 

Under him, Steve arched and mewled.

 

“Fuck, fuck-“

 

 

Bucky, switching to the other nipple to give it the same treatment, grinned, never releasing his lover’s hands. He had to stop for a moment to pull Steve’s briefs off the rest of the way and throw them to the floor somewhere behind him.

 

Steve was flushed, eyes bright and lips red and swollen, chest panting heavily. Careful not to crush him, Bucky took his own briefs off and, deliberately not making any contact with Steve’s cock, thrusted languidly against Steve’s stomach.

 

When Steve understood that Bucky purposefully wasn’t rubbing against Steve’s own hardness, he roared in outrage “What the-”

 

“I told you, you asked for it, punk,” Bucky knew his grin must have been full of teeth and feral but didn’t care. “You brought this on yourself,” he added, before giving another luxurious roll of his hips, moaning at the friction just a bit louder than normal to rub in Steve’s face the pleasure he was denying his boyfriend.

 

Steve’s eyebrow furrowed and he tried to wiggle free of his partner’s grasp, but Bucky was far stronger at the moment. Steve hissed in frustration, “Jerk!”

 

Bucky just kept thrusting his hot, wet shaft on Steve’s skin, smearing precome with each glide, still without giving the blond’s dick any attention. The glide was smooth and slow, building the pleasure up behind his navel. Without stopping, he glimpsed down at Steve’s lower stomach, his cock nearly purple and straining, looking painful.

 

“That must hurt,” he cooed in faux sympathy, like it wasn’t his fault.

 

“It wouldn’t if you stopped being an asshole!” Steve grumbled and tried -  unsuccessfully - to gain friction by planting his feet on the mattress and pushing up.

 

Bucky chuckled and let his metal hand - still encasing his lover’s wrists - caress the place where he held them. He wasn’t too worried about his lover’s pent-up desire; Steve could safe word out at any time. They’d decided on the need to have one, having been interested in BDSM for a while. It wasn’t a scene per se, though he was acting a bit dominant, but he knew if Steve was really feeling uncomfortable or couldn’t take it anymore, the blond would shout “red”.

 

Still, he decided to go easy on his partner. Since it wasn’t a scene, and even though it looked like Steve still loved what they were doing, he didn’t want to do something too intense without talking about it properly beforehand to make sure Steve consented.

 

Bucky rubbed their noses together. “Fair enough,” he conceded fondly. Finally, he lowered himself a bit so both their cocks would have friction against the other.

 

Steve let out a strangled moan, his mouth shaping in the most perfect little “o”, and damn, if Bucky didn’t want to kiss that.

 

“About fucking time,” the blond eventually groaned.

 

Bucky smiled, still on top of Steve and keeping his boyfriend’s wrists in his grip, his other arm having moved at some point to brace himself next to the other man’s head. He let his metal palm slide from holding Steve to intertwine their fingers in a motion full of tenderness; his right hand reached for their joined cocks and grasped them. They moaned in unison. Bucky hissed in pleasure-pain when Steve planted his short nails on his shoulders and scratched, no doubt leaving red welts on the flesh one.

 

Eventually Steve panted, “Wait, stop. I’m close and, and I, fuck, I, don’t want to come like this.”

 

Neither did Bucky, but he decided to still taunt Steve, (what? Steve had started the teasing, it’s called karma!) “And if I do?”

 

Steve smirked and very deliberately pulled on his hair, (the fucker, that’s a low blow). “Then I’ll let you finish with your own hand, I’ll finish myself off and won’t let you touch me for a week. Or maybe I’ll ask Tony’s hel-”

 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence; Bucky kissed him roughly, a bit too long for Steve’s present lungs if Bucky was being honest but fuck, he couldn’t control himself. As he pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connected them before breaking between their reddened lips, and he snarled, “If you talk about him once more-”

 

“What? You’ll spank me? As if I didn’t like it,” Steve said coyly. His blue gaze softened though, and he cupped Bucky’s face above him. “Hey. Seriously. You know I would never ask Tony to touch me. Or anyone else. You’re the only one I want. The only one I love. The only one I’ll let have me.”

 

Bucky calmed down a bit. He knew Steve was only teasing him, but the even the idea of someone’s else touch on his lover was enough to make him want to kill whoever would have dared to lay a finger on Steve. “I know. Sorry to be so possessive.”

 

“That’s alright, I started it,” Steve admitted before nuzzling Bucky’s neck above him, “and I like it.”

 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

 

“Mm-hm. Cute and all yours.”

 

Something purred with approval inside Bucky’s chest. “Yes. You’re all mine and I’m all yours. Seems like a fair deal to me.”

 

“I approve,” Steve grinned and pecked him on the lips before adding, “so then prove it. Show me how much we belong to each other.”

 

Bucky mimicked his partner’s earlier move and trailed his nose alongside Steve’s neck while focusing his hand on Steve’s shaft; it was a bit smaller than it was when he had his superhero body, but still average. Bucky thumbed the head, letting the clear precum liquid dirty the pad of it, “So what do you want, baby?” he asked, kissing the crook between the blond’s collarbones.

 

Steve’s hands went back to play idly with his hair. Bucky wanted to close his eyes and purr.

 

The smaller man hummed. “Hm… I want your mouth, and after, I want to ride you. I would have liked wall sex but someone’s too much of a chicken for that.”

 

“Hey! If I recall correctly, I’ve fucked you against the wall before. I just don’t want to risk your health for sex, as amazing as it would be.”

 

“Chicken.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Well excuse me for caring about you.”

 

He rolled over on the bed to reverse their position.  Swinging Steve on top of him, he slapped his lover’s ass leaving his hand there afterwards.

 

“You’re gonna have to settle for fucking yourself on me and taking what you want ’cause you know I’ll give you all you ask. Just you rolling your hips and taking control, taking the lead and using me as a toy for your pleasure. That’s dramatic, but I hope it’ll be enough?”

 

Steve shook his head and tutted, sighing sarcastically, “Well, I guess I’ll just have to make do with making you my living dildo.” Then brought their lips in a sensual kiss.

 

The little wet, smacking noises of their mouths together were enough to give another rush of burning arousal to Bucky’s painfully hard dick. “You know, normal dildos can’t kiss back, so I’m a very developed dildo.” He said with all the serious he could muster.

 

“The best of all. And sometimes even, you’re funny." the blond sassed back. Bucky barked a laugh at that and kissed him once more.

 

Steve’s hands had snuck into to his hair which he used to angle Bucky’s face where he wanted it. Bucky’s free palm went to mimic the other to rest on the surprisingly rounded buttock (considering Steve’s current stature) that wasn’t already occupied, massaging both cheeks slowly. Steve sighed in his mouth.

 

They started to move together, Steve rutting against Bucky’s lower stomach while Bucky slid his dick between his boyfriend’s asscheeks. There was something very erotic in this: Bucky could both feel Steve’s precome smearing on his skin in a messy line and his own fluid gather all along Steve’s tight cleft, marking each other.

 

Eventually, Steve nipped at his bottom lip “So, about that mouth of yours?”

 

Bucky licked the long line of his neck, tasting the saltiness of Steve’ sweat. “Where do you want it, baby? You want me to suck your beautiful cock or you gonna let me eat your sweet ass?”

 

Steve cursed. “Fuck, don’t say things like that, Buck.”

 

“Like what? Like I’d let you fuck my mouth, come deep in my throat and ask for it all over again even after my voice’s all wrecked? Or how I’m always ready to beg to have you sit on my face so I can lick into ya until my jaw aches and my face is messed with spit but I don’t care ‘cause I know you love it. You make the prettiest noises, Stevie, and I love it too, love tasting you-”

 

“Shuddup or it won’t take long, dumbass,” Steve protested half heartedly. “Alright, lay down, I want you to rim me.”

 

Bucky slapped at the blond’s rump once more just to feel it jiggle. “Fuck yeah, baby, that’s the spirit.”

 

As Steve raised a bit on his knees to allow Bucky to completely lay down below him, the brunet couldn’t help but remark, “And we wouldn’t have been able to do this if we had had wall sex like some stubborn guy wanted.”

 

Steve glared at him from over his bony shoulder, “I was considering sucking you off at the same time, but you just ruined your chances, Barnes.”

 

Bucky laughed and winked, “Nah, I’m good. Getting my tongue in your ass is enough for me, you know that.” Secretly, he didn’t want to risk hurting Steve, it was already a miracle they had avoided an asthma attack so far and Bucky didn’t want to push their luck. He knew if he said so to his spitfire of a lover, Steve would lower his eyebrows and take Bucky’s cock down his throat to the hilt and choke himself on it just to prove he could take it.

 

Bucky gripped both tempting cheeks and squeezed, feeling their shape and watching how they bounced. Knowing Steve would get impatient soon, he parted them and saw his lover’s puckered entrance. Bucky trailed the pad of his index finger against it and pressed a bit, not enough to breach but rather to tease. When he took his finger away, the little hole winked as if trying to draw him back in. He groaned in desire. Steve threw him a look, desperation starting to be visible on his features. Steve’s straight white teeth bit into his bottom lip and moaned, “Bucky…”

 

Bucky dove in, still spreading his lover’s flesh with both flesh and metal thumbs. At first, he kitten-licked all around the entrance and kissed around it. After a while, he started to add broader swipes of his tongue, from Steve’s sensitive perineum to the very top of his cleft. Steve started to whine then, and Bucky could feel his thighs start to shake where they were pressed around his ears. Bucky made a pleased sound.

 

The real fun could begin.

 

He really gripped both cheeks then, digging his fingers in. He pointed his tongue and darted over the hole. The texture wasn’t smooth like everywhere else on Steve’s body, Bucky could feel each little pucker, how his lover’s entrance clenched at the sudden very defined touch.

 

The point of Bucky’s tongue brought wetness on Steve’s hidden skin. He heard the blond take a sharp intake of breath and felt the cheeks surrounding him clench at the same time as his hole did. “You okay, doll?” Bucky checked.

 

“Yeah,” Steve’s voice was already a bit wrecked and Bucky would have given a lot to be able to see his lover’s face at the moment. Steve was so expressive. He knew how beautiful Steve was when he was getting pleasured, baby blues glassy with lashes slightly clumped, face blushing rosy all over, mouth parted on shaky breaths and lips like sin. He couldn’t get enough of the sight and sometimes, he wished he could clone himself so he could go down on Steve and at the same time look at what his ministrations did to his boyfriend.

 

Bucky kept darting his tongue to wet Steve’s muscle, pushing a bit more with each pass. Eventually, he brought a finger to help breach his lover’s entrance.

 

Steve mewled when Bucky’s tongue finally poked inside him. “Ah ! B- _Buck_ !”

 

Bucky plunged as deep as he could go inside Steve’s channel. Steve was always a bit shy when they did this, and he had been very surprised to hear him ask Bucky so blatantly to put his mouth on him down here. It had aroused him, how Steve had been so open about his desire. Usually, it was Bucky who suggested this, or the few times where Steve had been the one asking, he had been a lot more bashful.

 

The level of intimacy in the act thrilled Bucky each time, and he knew how sensitive Steve was there, so seeing how much he took pleasure in it was a big turn on for the taller man. He took his finger out and doubled his effort, licking deep inside his lover and pressed lightly on the blond’s perineum.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ -” Steve chanted, his voice tight with pleasure.

 

Bucky varied his moves and concentrated on Steve’s inner walls, tickling and applying pressure with the pointed tip of his tongue. Steve cries at that should have been illegal with how much they turned Bucky on.

 

One of the blond’s hand moved to Bucky’s head, as if Steve wanted to press Bucky further into him. Bucky withdrew, taking a breath, and took the opportunity to look up at his lover. Steve’s hair was dishevelled, like maybe he’d been raking his own fingers through it, and his left nipple was a bit swollen and rosier than the right. Had he been pinching it while Bucky took care of him down there?

 

Blue eyes were urging the taller man to keep going and while whimpering, “Buck, fuck, Bucky, so good baby-”

 

“Oh, Stevie, you’re so good doll. So greedy, so needy, and I’ll give it all to you sweet thing.”

 

Bucky went back to work, making Steve moan in the process. He licked him all the way from behind his balls to the top of his crack in one long swipe, using more pressure when running over the wrinkled skin of Steve’s sensitive hole.

 

Steve let out little “uh, uh, _ah_ ” sounds above him, and Bucky’s dick twitched, painfully in need of some stimulation. He released one of his lover’s cheeks to tug on his own cock, easing a bit of the tension; but he felt Steve batting it away to replace Bucky’s palm by his own. The long-haired man moaned, relieved by the contact.

 

Steve’s agile fingers glistened on his length - had Stevie licked his palm? - and Bucky felt a thumb rubbing the sensitive ridge underneath his cockhead. He felt it dip a bit at his slit and follow the big vein beneath his dick.

 

Grunting in pleasure, Bucky nibbled at the hole in front of him, which had reddened a bit due to the stimulation and the scrape of Bucky’s stubble on it. Bucky noted with a smirk the inside of Steve’s cheeks were irritated, too. Bucky knew how hot it got Steve, to have beard burn, especially in such an intimate place. He soothed the abused flesh with soft, open mouthed kisses, then went back to fingering Steve for a bit, first with one, then two fingers. He aimed for that little bundle of nerves and Steve wailed, undone, at the first stroke against his prostate.

 

“Oh Christ! Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky Bucky Bucky_ -“ The grip on Bucky’s cock tightened as Steve shuddered. The taller man proceeded to scissor his digits, still brushing his lover’s sweet spot at random to keep Steve guessing. When he felt his lover loosen a bit more, he spread his fingers and drove his tongue back in; Steve cried with pleasure loudly, moving against Bucky’s face with sudden urgency. “Fuck, Buck, Buck, uh, uh, I’m, I want, I need-”

 

Bucky drew back with a filthy slurping sound and he slapped one rosy red appealing cheek, “You need to get fucked, doll?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“I love seeing you like this, babe.”

 

Steve didn’t reply; just climbed off Bucky’s face to perch himself on his thighs instead, while urging the former sergeant to sit up against the headboard. When the blond took a firm hold of his dick and went to lower himself on it, Bucky stopped him.

 

“Whoah there, pal, slow down. Two fingers and spit is not enough prep.”

 

“Since when do dildo’s talk back?”

 

“Since the dumbass using them might get injured because he’s too impatient.”

 

“I’m fine, Buck, and I’d be even better if you let me fuck myself on you,” Steve growled.

 

“Do you really want to deal with a torn asshole? Because I don’t really want to deal with you with a torn asshole. And also, I don’t really want to chafe my cock by not using any lube.”

 

Steve let out a frustrated groan.

 

“C’mon Stevie, I’ll make it quick,” Bucky promised. “Grab me the lube, would you?”

 

Still mumbling about how annoying Bucky was - yeah, think that, punk - Steve handed the other man the plastic bottle he had grabbed off the bedside table. Bucky drizzled a copious amount on his right fingers. “How about you slick me while I prep you? Won’t take long at all, I swear, and it’ll be even shorter if we team up.”

 

That seemed to convinced Steve, who launched on his boyfriend’s dick. Meanwhile, Bucky tried to be quick and efficient, knowing how impatient Steve was. Fortunately, his earlier activities had loosened Steve up a bit, and he managed to get three fingers inside his lover’s tight entrance before he felt Steve’s wiggling against his grip.

 

“C’mon Buck, that’s enough, I’m ready, I’m ready,” Steve promised.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky indulged. He knew if he made Steve wait too long, the blond would be truly upset, which he preferred to avoid. He withdrew his fingers and kissed quickly the smaller man’s lips.

 

“Fucking finally” Steve sighed, before turning to sit astride his lover, Steve’s back against Bucky’s chest.

 

Bucky felt long, artists fingers wrap around his painfully hard cock and guide him to Steve’s entrance. Bucky put his hands on his boyfriend’s hips to help him and drew soothing circles on the skin there. When the slippery head of his cock kissed Steve’s hole for the first time, they gasped in unison. Finally, after a long moment, his cockhead popped inside his lover’s body.

 

“Fuck,” Bucky swore, drawing out the first syllable. It was overwhelming, and at the same time, he refrained himself from impaling Steve’s frail body on him. Even though the blond wasn’t facing him, Bucky could see his clenched jaw and the strain in his shoulders. The first inch was always a bit painful, but Bucky imagined it must feel worse than usual for Steve since he didn’t had the serum to help him bear the pain.

 

At least Steve wasn’t trying to rush it and actually took a moment to adjust. Bucky kissed the nape of his neck, while stroking the blond’s dick and teasing a nipple to make up for the pain with some pleasure.

 

After a long moment, Bucky started to worry about Steve’s still ragged breathing. Maybe they shouldn’t have tried to make love in this situation. “Hey Stevie, you okay? Does your chest feels tight? Your asthma-”

“My chest is fine, Buck,” Steve snapped in a shaky exhale. “My ass a bit less. You’re stupidly big is all.”

 

“I’m sorry!” The long-haired man made immediately a move to pull back, even if he wasn’t that deep in his boyfriend, but the latter prevented him to do so as soon as he felt Bucky shift.

 

“Oh no, don’t you dare, pal,” the blond growled.

 

“But-”

 

“Shuddup, Buck, I already feel better. I just need a second to relax. I’m smaller, not turned back into virgin, Christ!”

 

The sniper barked a laugh at that and pressed a kiss at the corner of Steve’s mouth   he could reach so that he could see it turn into a smile. “My brave, stubborn little punk,” he said fondly.

 

Eventually Steve lowered himself a bit more, inch by torturous inch. After what felt like a lifetime, Bucky was finally totally inside, bottoming out. His mismatched hands twitched convulsively on the blond’s slender hipbones. Steve felt even tighter than usual - and maybe he actually was - and was scorching hot inside. The taller man forced himself to stay still so his lover would have time to adjust around him.

 

To distract them both - hey, it was painful for him too, to not move when all he wanted was to pound into this infuriating perfection of a man he was with - he kissed and nipped Steve’s nape and shoulders, marvelling at the bruises that blossomed easily and that, for once, wouldn’t fade in ten minutes.

 

“So good doll… Perfect, whether you’re big or small, so beautiful, I love you, Stevie, love you so much…”

 

“Love you too, Buck…” Steve sighed, tilting his head back on Bucky’s shoulder and tangling the fingers of left hand in the long brown strands.

 

After a bit, Steve started to move. First with shallow, tiny rolls of his hips, growing gradually to enthusiastic bounces, riding Bucky like a stallion.

 

And fuck, his Stevie was good at that.

 

It was so hot how his frail yet strong lover was leading this; how he had most of the control. Steve was frantic and unashamed in his pleasure, letting the prettier sounds - little _uh_ and _ah_ and gasping moans and airy whines - pour freely from his half-opened mouth. He rose until he had almost Bucky slip almost completely out of him to better slam back until the sniper was back to being balls deep in him.

 

The smaller man’s left hand, still in Bucky’s locks, started to tug a bit in rhythm with his thrusts and okay, Bucky wanted to purr and plead at the same time because _oh fuck that feels good_.

 

But just because Bucky was technically on the bottom didn’t mean he should let Steve do all the work - his baby was being so good.

 

His flesh palm snaked from one tiny hipbone to the blond’s cock, which was leaking steadily, while the left one surged to one perky nipple. He grabbed his lover’s shaft at the same time that he pinched the taut bud; Steve moaned louder and his hips stuttered a bit, but he never stopped.

 

“Look, baby,” Bucky said in awe while he started jerking Steve off, “you’re so wet, I don’t even need lube, you slide so smoothly in my hand.”

 

“Buck,” Steve’s voice rasped, sounding wrecked and Bucky could bet he was blushing.

 

“I love that I make you like that, that I make you so hard and so wet, ‘cause it’s for me, right Stevie? Is this for me that you leak like a fucking fountain? Cause you fuck yourself so perfectly on my cock?” He pulled on Steve’s nipple at that.

 

“Oh fuck!” Steve cried loudly.

 

Bucky rubbed the sensitive head and gathered more fluid by pressing on the slit. He brought his dirty hand to his own mouth, “Fuck Stevie, you taste so good,” he moaned.

 

Steve whimpered high in his throat and, as he slammed back on the other man’s pelvis, ground his hips in a circle. Bucky almost wailed at that and bit on his lover’s shoulder, earning another cry that sounded more pleasure than pain. Bucky’s right hand flew back to the blond’s dick, collecting more clear precum, and brought it to Steve’s mouth. “Here, doll, taste how sweet you are, better than sugar I swear.”

 

He couldn’t see, but heard Steve’s whine and felt the blond’s plush lips part for him. Bucky slid two fingers inside the hot wet cavern and thrusted in a lazy rhythm, as slow up there that Steve was being frantic down there.

 

Bucky looked down and the sight of the globes of Steve’s ass jiggling at each hard push, how it slapped against his pelvis, made him groan.

 

He withdrew his wet fingers and brought them to Steve neglected nipple, massaging the areola with intent before plucking at the tight peak. He felt Steve’s velvety walls tighten around him and the blond nearly sobbed.

 

Bucky kept crooning delicious filth, “Yeah, you like that, I know how you love when I play with your pretty nipples. Are your pretty baby blues rolling in the back of your head? I can hear how fast you’re panting, too, and I bet you’re blushing to your chest. Keep taking what you want, fuck yourself on me, Steve, _Stevie-”_

 

“Buck,” Steve wailed, “I can’t keep going, my thighs burn but I’m so close-”

 

And how hadn’t Bucky thought about this earlier, his poor baby doing all the work. “Oh, Stevie,” he said, sliding his palms under Steve’s tired thighs. “Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry, you’ve been so good babe.”

 

Bucky started to help Steve rock and bounce on top of him. Steve mewled, even though Bucky knew the blond would refute that later. The rhythm lacked finesse but fuck, they didn’t care, it was raw and passionate and perfect.

 

Steve’s hand in Bucky’s hair tightened and tugged him a sloppy kiss. They slowed their wild tempo a bit but never stopped, shifting from passionate to more sensual.

 

Bucky still aimed for his boyfriend’s prostate, tearing a gasp out of him every time he brushed against the sweet spot. The slapping sound of their skin, Steve’s wrecked voice and even more wrecked illegible noises, plus the hot tightness gliding repeatedly around him were drawing him a bit closer to orgasm, but he wanted Steve to come first.

 

“Touch yourself for me,” he requested, “Make yourself come, Steve, you’ve been so good, come on baby.”

 

Steve seemed like he didn’t need to be asked twice, his fist flew to his dick, wrapped and jerked it with abandon. The blond’s head rolled back on Bucky’s shoulder; hunched over like that, Bucky could catch a glimpse at Steve’s hand masturbating, how quick he tugged at his shaft, and Steve’s ragged breath was reverberating directly at his ear. Bucky wouldn’t last long. He kept encouraging his lover, “Yeah, yeah that’s it love, perfect, Stevie, so good, baby, love you.”

 

Steve came with a loud moan, white spurting out of his cock. The blond’s body tightened around Bucky’s cock who groaned, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He kept pistoning his hips, feeling his own climax coiling in his lower abdomen. It took only three more thrust for his to come deep in Steve, who had nearly collapsed after his own orgasm.

 

Bucky’s body felt like a piece of overcooked spaghetti and he was pretty sure his boyfriend was in the same boat; the taller man draped his hands around the slender chest and pulled his lover carefully with him as he let himself fall on the mattress. They were both panting heavily. Bucky kissed the crown of Steve’s head. “How you doing? Do you need an inhaler?”

 

Steve shook his head, but still took long gulps of air, “No, ‘fine. Promise. My back’s just a bit sore.”

 

“A bit?” Bucky grinned and added another love bite on the blond’s shoulder. “Then I didn’t do a good enough job.”

 

“Well if we had had wall sex like I suggested-”

 

“Then we would both be on the hard floor instead of this nice, comfy bed.”

 

Steve mumbled something unintelligible but Bucky was sure it was again him being a jerk. Whatever.

 

Slowly, he pulled out of his lover’s hole. A stream of come trickled out of the red, sore looking entrance.

 

“Urgh,” Steve winced, “not sexy.”

 

“And if I licked it out of you?”

 

“Bucky!”

 

Bucky could tell there was definitively an edge of arousal behind his lover’s embarrassment, but decided to drop it for now. Without the serum, he doubted Steve had his super non-refractory period, and the blond did say he had a sore ass.

 

Steve turned around so they both faced one another, smiled and rubbed their noses together.

 

“Hi.”

 

Bucky’s eyes crinkled. “Hi yourself.” He dropped a furtive peck on his lover’s lips, reached out for the box of tissues nearby the bed, and cleaned Steve of the cum that was currently cooling on his stomach. As he got up again, Steve moaned unhappily and made grabby hands.  


“I’m gonna get us water. Do you want something to eat, too?” Bucky asked.

 

Steve pouted than hummed. “Do we still have hazelnut chocolate?”

 

“Probably, yes.”

 

“And salt and vinegar potato chips.”

 

“Urgh. You and your weird tastes, Rogers.” But he complied anyway.

 

As he went to go back to their room with snacks and bottles of water, Bucky noticed his phone, still abandoned in the living room after his little panic moment. He had a text from Tony, informing him that after their analysis, they had found the gas Steve had inhaled was a really shitty prototype that shouldn’t last more than a few hours.

 

Bucky made his way back to the bedroom to find Steve still laying on the bed but now snuggled under the covers. When Bucky joined him there, the blond snuggled next to him.

 

“So, Stark texted me to tell you should be back to normal in no time,” Bucky said, passing an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Steve took his hand in his own and stroked it softly. “Good. You know… I’m kinda glad it happened. I’m glad you’ve been so understanding and that you weren’t repulsed by me going back to my old body.”

 

Bucky looked at him sternly, one eyebrow raised, and swatted him on the head.

 

“Ow !”

 

“You really are the dumbest ass sometimes. Do you think I’m that shallow?”

 

“I know you’re not like that! ‘s just… When I realised I was back to being skinny, I freaked out because I was afraid of how you’d react. Not because I don’t trust you, it’s just that- you’re the most important person to me, okay? So of course your opinion matters, even when I’m 90% sure things are gonna be fine because you’re the greatest man I know, there’s still a part of me which… doubts.”

 

His slender shoulders deflated. “Not you. Myself. I don’t want to screw things up.”

 

“Oh, Stevie.” Bucky took his chin in his free hand, lifted it up and coaxed him in a gentle kiss. “Don’t you ever doubt that I love you.”

 

Steve smiled, “I know.”

 

“And because I know how much my opinion matters, next time maybe you’ll listen to me when I ask you to not do some stupid dangerous shit.”

 

Steve only chuckled.

 

They stayed like that for a bit, nibbling on snacks and making out. After a while, Steve stretched and said, “I’m not tired enough to sleep but I’m too exhausted to do anything productive… What do you want to do?”

 

Bucky grinned, “Well, do you remember that super hyped TV show about eighties kids? “

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://aliceinmarveland.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
